mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chest of Harmony/Gallery
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Bud sprouting from tree S4E02.png|A flower sprouts on the Tree of Harmony Twilight approaching bud S4E02.png|This is after Princesses Celestia and Luna got freed. Mysterious chest S4E02.png|Behold the Chest of Harmony! Twilight looking at chest S4E02.png|Twilight, Celestia, and Luna looking at the mysterious chest. Luna 'six locks, six keys' S4E02.png|Top view of the newly blossomed chest - note the six keyholes Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E02.png|Looking to Celestia for an answer. Twilight looking back at chest S4E02.png|There has to be a way. Rarity Takes Manehattan Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png|Shimmering velvet rope Rainbow glow on Rarity's iris S4E08.png|Rarity's shimmering rainbow eyes Rarity being given the box S4E08.png|Rarity receives from Coco Pommel... Spool of thread glowing S4E08.png|The key of generosity: A spool of rainbow thread Rainbow Falls Rainbow shining on flag S4E10.png|Shimmering flag Rainbow glow in Dash's eyes S4E10.png|Rainbow Dash's shimmering rainbow eyes Spitfire gives Wonderbolt pin to Rainbow S4E10.png|Rainbow Dash receives from Spitfire... Wonderbolt pin with rainbow glow S4E10.png|The key of loyalty: A Wonderbolt pin Pinkie Pride Rainbow stuck under giant piñata S4E12.png|Multicolored streamers Rainbow glow in Pinkie's eyes S4E12.png|Pinkie Pie's shimmering rainbow eyes Pinkie Pie looking at carrying case S4E12.png|Pinkie receives from Cheese Sandwich... Boneless with rainbow shimmer S4E12.png|The key of laughter: Boneless the rubber chicken Twilight Time S4E15 Mysterious Box Diagram.png|Twilight Sparkle's diagram of the chest (with three more keyholes inexplicably added) It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow glow on Seabreeze's wing S4E16.png|Shimmering wings Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|Fluttershy's shimmering rainbow eyes Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|Fluttershy receives from Seabreeze... Flower glowing S4E16.png|The key of kindness: A blue flower Maud Pie Rarity feeling "just awful" S4E18.png|The diagram is still there. Fluttershy "should have just pretended" S4E18.png|In this view, Applejack is in front of it. Pinkie Pie bouncing around library S4E18.png|And in this view, Rarity is in front of it. Twilight and friends puzzled S4E18.png Leap of Faith Key rainbow lense flare S4E20.png|Lens flare bottle Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|Applejack's shimmering rainbow eyes Silver Shill giving Applejack his bit S4E20.png|Applejack receives from Silver Shill... Bit glow S4E20.png|The key of honesty: A golden bit Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png|As you can see, the Chest of Harmony is still in front of the tree. Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png|Discord Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up view S4E25.png Mane 6's gifts from other ponies S4E25.png Boneless caught in chest's magic S4E25.png|Boneless turns into... Key of laughter S4E25.png|...the key of laughter Key of laughter floats toward chest S4E25.png|Twilight Sparkle and all her friends looking at Pinkie's key Key of laughter rests in keyhole S4E25.png|And the first key is put in place. Mane 6 bring objects close to the chest S4E25.png|Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash (offscreen) put their items on top of the chest. Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png|And behold! They are turning into... Key of generosity S4E25.png|...the key of generosity,... Key of honesty S4E25.png|...the key of honesty,... Key of loyalty S4E25.png|...the key of loyalty,... Key of kindness S4E25.png|...and the key of kindness Keys rest inside keyholes S4E25.png|All of the keyholes are filled,... Harmony chest has one empty keyhole left S4E25.png|...except for one Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Pinkie's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #1: Pinkie Pie Rarity's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #2: Rarity Applejack's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #3: Applejack Rainbow's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #4: Rainbow Dash Fluttershy's bubble prison glowing S4E26.png|Shimmering bubble #5: Fluttershy Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png|Twilight Sparkle's shimmering rainbow eyes Discord giving Twilight the medallion S4E26.png|Twilight receives from Discord... Twilight's key shimmering S4E26.png|The key of magic: Scorpan's medallion Medallion being transformed S4E26.png|Scorpan's medallion turns into... Twilight gets her key S4E26.png|...the key of magic Twilight's key inserted into the keyhole S4E26.png|The last keyhole is filled Twilight "I think we have to do this together!" S4E26.png|We've got to get our cutie marks back. The Mane 6 unlocking the chest S4E26.png|The 6 ponies turn their keys together at once... The chest shining S4E26.png|...and the magic is about to come out. The Mane 6 sees a rainbow coming out of the chest S4E26.png Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Rarity and Rainbow looking at the chest S4E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the chest S4E26.png The Mane 6 gets sucked into the chest S4E26.png The ball of magic back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png Mane 6 back at the Tree of Harmony S4E26.png The magic enters the chest S4E26.png Tree of Harmony chest rises off the floor S4E26.png Harmony chest riding the rainbow S4E26.png Harmony chest sinking into the ground S4E26.png Category:Item galleries